How Death Note Should Have Ended
by KKEntertainmentfanfictionpage
Summary: I hate the ending to Death Note, so I figured I would write how I think it should hav ended. Rated M since it's Death Note.


**A/N The characters are obviously speaking Japanese but since there won't be anyone speaking another language I won't put the language code up.**

The two groups were standing waiting for Mikami to use the Death Note, Mikami saw the names of everyone but Light, "Kami!" he said, he quickly got out his pen.

Inside the warehouse they could hear him yelling "Eliminate!" multiple times, Matsuda panicked and grabbed his gun but the SPK members pointed their guns at him and said "Please don't move!"

"It's okay, we won't die!" Near said.

"How can you say we won't, Near?" said Aizawa.

"I modified the notebook, I replaced the pages when I was in direct contact with the notebook. **(A/N you didn't do that Near! That was Gevanni, stop taking credit for other people's work you little brat (Sorry I just really hate near)) **The one outside now, the person, judging for Kira, was writing precisely one page per day. Even if he writes out names we won't die, because I replaced the page set for today.

Mikami could be heard outside as he finished yelling "Eleminate!"

"The X-Kira at the door will take a look inside once more to ascertain that we're dead. You may restrain him then. At that point we seize the notebook and the person who's name's not in it, is Kira."

Aizawa then says "Certainly, the one whose name isn't written down would be Kira. But…"

Light is trying not to smile, knowing he has won, "_Just as planned! Just as planne! Just as planned!" _he thinks to himself,_ "The modification of the notebook I knew about that. Near, it's completely your lost. The notebook you altered is a fake, that I had Mikami prepare!"_

Everyone stands silent, then Mikami walks in, the SPK members quickly grab him and take the notebook off him, one of them hands it to Near, Near opens the notebook, he looks but is then shocked when he sees, he turns the pages and checks them all, "There's… no names written here."

Everyone looks confused (Light was of course pretending to be confused).

"What?! Why wouldn't he write them, considering now we can arrest him and he can't use the Death Note when we do!" Matsuda says.

Mikami is counting, "20, 21, 22, 23 24…"

"Why are you counting if you haven't wrote any names down?" Near asks.

"25, you'll see, 27, 28, 29."

Everyone including Near starts to look worried, as Mikami continues counting, "37, 38, 39, 40!"

Everyone but Light and Mikami all fall on the ground. Mikami takes out a piece of paper from his coat and shows it to everyone.

"A… hidden piece." Said Aizawa.

"That's right, Near you were a fool to think that I wouldn't anticipate you knowing about the fake notebook, so I had Mikami keep a secret page hidden with him at all times, ready for this moment, and I know that you have the real Death Note."

"Light… you're?!" Matsuda is interrupted.

"That's right, I am Kira, the first Kira, and now nothing can stop me from creating a new world."

Ryuk is watching in the air, "Well, looks like this is getting good, Light has finally won." Ryuk chuckles to himself, "Looks like the fun will continue after all." Ryuk flies down as everyone on the floor dies. "I gotta say Light, I'm impressed."

"Thanks Ryuk." Light then turns to Mikami, "You did well."

"I would do anything for you… Kami-sama."

"Actually don't call me that, after all these years as Kira, I've decided I don't want to become a Kami, that is impossible, but I am satisfied with being Kira, the ruler of the new world, the perfect world."

"Then… I will serve you until I die, and make sure that this is always the perfect world."

"Good, one loyal follower, I have one more, time to give her memories back." Light goes over and takes the real Death Note from Near's dead body.

They both get in the car outside, Light drives to his apartment, once there the two get out and go inside, Light knocks on the door and Misa answers, "Light! Who is that?!"

"Misa, hold this." Light shows her the notebook.

"Uh, okay." Misa says as she is handed the notebook, all of a sudden all of her memories come back, "Light."

"Yes, this man is Teru Mikami, or as Near called him, X-Kira, Mikami this is my girlfriend Misa, the is the second Kira."

"Right, nice to meet you." Mikami says.

"You too."

"Anyway Misa, it's done, Near is dead, so are the others, Ide, Mogi, Aizawa and Matsuda, they're all dead."

"Oh, they're… really gone, I'm kinda starting to miss them."

"I know, they were good friends, it's just too bad they were against me."

"Yeah, I guess so, right well now there is no-one to stand in your way right?"

"Exactly, now we're going to record a message and send it to the world, we should record it right now."

"Okay."

**In the Yagami house**

Sayu and Light's Mother (Who were both still missing Soichiro) were watching the TV to take their minds off Soichiro's death, then the channel they were watching (and all other channels (because they were scared of Kira)) broadcast a video by Kira, it has a word KIRA written as there is only audio, in an altered voice Kira says, "L is dead, N is dead, the SPK are all dead, and the Kira investigation team are all dead, these are all people who tried to go against me, and they failed, starting from today the new world begins, anyone who commits a crime will die, anyone who tries to go against me will die, I can kill you, and I will if you go against my rules, today is 1 New World, or 1NW, tomorrow will be 2NW, every day the number changes, I advise you to start making new calendars to remind you of this, and I advise everyone to take one of these calendar to remind you of this, and remind you that Kira is watching."

The video ends there. Sayu and Light's Mother are in shock.

"The investigation team, that means…" Sayu says just staring at the screen.

"Oh no! Not Light too!"

They both start crying.

**Back with Light**

Light, Mikami and Misa are in the warehouse, they are taking the bodies of the others and burying them deep underground. Once they have done they all get into the car and Mikami drives.

"Misa, I'm going to have to disappear." Says Light. "You can't come with me yet because people will be concerned about you disappearing, that's why you need to pretend to be a grieving girlfriend for a while, eventually I'll contact you and then I want you to say you're leaving and get on a plane to America, since they're too scared of Kira it'll be safe there, I'm gonna head there first with Mikami, then you will come later, then we can finally finish the perfect world."

"… Okay Light." Misa says.

"Oh, and try and make sure Sayu and my Mother are okay, they're going to be upset at losing both my Father and me."

"Right."

"Mikami drop Misa off near our apartment then head to the airport, I already prepared fake passports in advance."

"Okay Kira."

"You can call me Light you know."

"Okay… Light."

Mikami drops off Misa and drives off.

While in the car Light gets out the Death Note.

Mikami sees him writing, "Who's name are you writing?"

Light has an evil smile on his face, he then says, "Misa's."

Mikami is shocked to hear him say that, "But… why are you?"

"Misa was always an annoyance, she had her uses, but it was because of her that I had to go through a lot of trouble to keep my identity safe, now I don't need her any more, I've been waiting years for the right moment, and now since I have you, you're loyal, and very useful, so she will comfort my Sister and Mother for a month, and then she will start to show signs of depression, and eventually hang herself, she'll finally be out of my way for good."

Mikami is a bit shocked but decides to agree with Light, he would never go against Light. "So then, the new world is getting closer."

"Yes, and nothing can stop me."

The two get on a plane to America, Ryuk is sat on the left wing of the plane, he thinks to himself "_Light Yagami, your time is up, it was fun while it lasted, I'm curious to see how you would've died, but I guess I'll never know." _ Ryuk writes down Light Yagami in his Death Note. He counts.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

19

20

21

22

23

24

25

26

27

28

29

30

31

32

33

34

35

36

37

38

39…

40

Light slowly dies of a heart attack, people are seeing him die, everyone is freaking out, "Kira! Kira is on the plane, we could be next!" one passenger says.

Mikami is just staring in shock "Light!"

Ryuk decides to watch, he goes inside the plane, Mikami sees him, he runs up to Ryuk trying to attack him but not able to do anything, everyone thinks he's hallucinating, "RYUK! WHY DID YOU DO?!"

All of a sudden the engines on the plane stop working, the plain starts falling, the pilot tries to get control but nothing is working, Ryuk notices it, "So that's how huh, the great Kira, killed in a plane crash." He flies out of the plane and watches from above as the plane heads straight for the ocean, he watches as it crashes, and everyone on it is killed. Ryuk flies off, he decides to go to Misa 2 minutes before her suicide, she is preparing to hang herself. She sees him, but says nothing as she still sets up the rope.

"I figured I should say goodbye, you guys were very entertaining, if you wanted to know, Light's dead, but you are his final kill, he's the reason you're planning to kill yourself, I figured I'd let you know right before you die."

Misa doesn't say anything still, she just finishes setting up the rope, she carries a chair over, stands on it, she places the rope around her neck, and then, she kicks the back of the chair over, it was over quickly.

Ryuk decides to turn around and fly out, he heads back to the Shinigami world, _"Well, it looks like it's all finally over, we killed some time, but now it's over, I wonder how the others are doing back home, probably nothing as usual." _

The End.


End file.
